


My Lover is A Killer | Dead By Daylight AU

by mil3v3n



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't read, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Not for 12 and under, So if you are a homophobe, This is a explicit book, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mil3v3n/pseuds/mil3v3n
Summary: You saw this guy one day, he was beautiful, but you didn't think anything of it. Next day, you met him and you fell in love. Until one day, you got pulled into this dimension. You blacked out and didn't remember anything that just happened. When you woke up, you were laying in the woods, with no one else, until you heard distant laughing and talking. You got up and followed the sound. You got closer. Once you knew where the sound was coming from, you saw a little group of people, surrounding a bond fire. Did you find out who they were? Who was the guy you saw on that ordinary day? What'll happen next? read to find out. ;)
Relationships: Frank Morrison/You, Just lazy lmao, others, read the story to see who
Kudos: 9





	My Lover is A Killer | Dead By Daylight AU

**warnings:**

**\- explicit content and language.**

**\- sex is in and will be mentioned in the story.**

**\- explicit violence.**

**\- mentions of suicide, cutting, etc.**

**_There is a ton of explicit things in this story, so i'm warning you now, if you don't like reading anything like that. Don't read this book. Also, I'll probably add more things to the list as I write this story and in the beginning of the chapters, i'll warn you what will be in the chapter. So you know._ **


End file.
